The Forbidden Fruit
by Slytherin Cat
Summary: A collection of drabbles on Regulus/Bellatrix. Warning for cousincest (obviously), probably dark and disturbing parts (it's Bellatrix). The Blacks always did what they wanted, but even they had some restrictions.
1. Being a Black

_Word count:_ 112

Please review!

**Being A Black**

She was beautiful, with her long and flowing black hair. He had noticed this before of course, but he hadn't _noticed._ He had looked but hadn't seen.

He hadn't seen before how her lips were the color of the blood nor how her eyes were dark as a starless night. She walked like a princess, no a queen but even then she had been twisted, dark.

But that was what he found so alluring, that darkness he could almost feel exuding from her. Being next to her was glorious and loving her was forbidden.

He was a Black, and so was she. Of course forbidden meant nothing to them.


	2. Stolen Glance

_Word count:_132

Please review :)

**Stolen Glance**

This was meant to be just a stolen glance at the girl he always had in his mind – from her ink black hair to the delicacy of her thin fingers. Nothing was supposed to happen, and anyway she was older than him by so many years she wouldn't look at him as something else than her _boring_ little cousin.

But he couldn't help it; he had to see her each time she came. To see a smile on her face directed at him – even if only as a welcome – was something he would never get enough of.

He hadn't expected her to stare right at him and pierce him with her dark eyes. He hadn't expected the shivers that ran down his spine as he saw something in Bellatrix's eyes.


	3. Braving The Mother

_Word count:_195.

Written as a part of the Cousincest Boot Camp for the prompt: I will not allow it!

Hope you enjoy and review ;)

**Braving The Mother**

Of course, one day his mother noticed the long looks he kept giving his cousin. He couldn't help it anyway, so in a way Regulus guessed it was bound to happen.

She took him apart and yelled at him with that voice – the one that could make the walls shook and that always made everyone feel guilty.

"I will not allow it!"

He didn't say anything, he couldn't. There was nothing he could say to his mother to appease her, so he nodded to everything she said and tried to look repentant. It was a look he had perfected and while his mother progressively calmed down he thought about Bellatrix.

He had seen her just this morning and she had smiled at him. To everyone else, that smile may have seemed weird and even a bit sadistic, but to him it was the sweetest thing in the world. The only thing better than that was the small piece of paper she had put in his hand in passing.

There, written in a neat black script and standing out on the white paper were two words.

_Don't listen._

So of course he didn't.


	4. Not Like Glass

So here is another drabble, this one from Bellatrix point of view. I wanted to try something different ;)

_Word count:_220

**Not Like Glass**

Her mother always said it. Her father looked at her that way too, and she he wasn't the only one in the family who thought it true.

"You're like glass, my dearest daughter. You're beautiful, and solid, but if you fall you will shatter."

She didn't want to be like glass. She didn't want to be considered fragile. She was strong, and she'd prove it to them all, just how powerful and unbreakable she would be - just how much she could be. She wouldn't shatter, she wouldn't break, and she would never fall.

She was a Black, and she'd never let anyone tell her she was like glass.

That was why she liked to be with her cousin. He respected her, and when he looked at her she felt like she'd never break. She'd always remember his soft voice talking to her after her mother made that horrible speech one time too many…

"Don't worry, I'll un-shatter you if you fall." Maybe this was why Regulus was the one person she liked in her family – not her sisters, one too strong the other too _cute_.

Maybe he had been young, but she knew he had meant it. However, her goal was to never need that help. Never.

_Because with him by her side, she'd never fall._


	5. Giving Up Something

Drabble written for the "52 Weeks of Writing 2013 Competition" on the HPFC for the prompt Slytherin.

_Word count:_272

**Giving Up Something**

Regulus couldn't bring himself to think of how this year would be, staying alone at Grimmauld Place while everyone else would be at Hogwarts. This would be the first year he wouldn't have his brother to stay with, and he wasn't sure he would like it. Even though Sirius was different - a joker when Regulus preferred to read in the library, a Quidditch player when the most Regulus could stand was read the results of a match on the newspaper – he always made sure to spend time with his younger brother.

Of course he hadn't been able to hide his worry very long from Sirius.

"You know I'll come back for the holidays, and I'll send you letters. Soon you'll join me at Hogwarts and we'll be together. Imagine the fun we'll have!"

"We'll be in Slytherin together then?" There was no other possible House for Regulus; Slytherin was the only one they could go to. Others weren't even considered.

"Yes… Of course."

"You promise?"

"Do I have to?"

"Please."

Regulus didn't miss the flicker of doubt in his brother's eyes, nor did he miss the way Sirius' smile was too strained, too fake.

"I promise we'll be in Slytherin together."

After seeing those doubts, how could have he been surprised his brother rebelled and ended up in the one House he shouldn't have? And now everyone in the family hated him, and everyone expected him to hate his brother too.

What choice did he have, when supporting him meant losing the person he couldn't lose? For surely Bellatrix would hate him then, and he couldn't see hatred in her eyes.


	6. About Dreams

Written for the Harry Potter Spell Competition, for the Spell Stupefy (Write about a certain dream someone had)

_Word count:_228

**About Dreams**

"I used to dream about it all the time, you know. I used to lie in my bed and think about how we could all end up happy together, like we were before."

Bellatrix let out a laugh, and Andromeda couldn't help but notice how different that one was from the one she had known. This one was completely mad and bloodthirsty.

"I can't believe you actually considered this. You betrayed us." Bellatrix' voice wasn't even angry but as her sister's face drew closer to her own – the mad glint in her black eyes even more evident that way – she couldn't help but flinch. "You know, _Andy_, the only thing I dreamed about since you betrayed us is the day I get to kill you. I want to watch your face as I plunge my hand into your heart and tear it away."

"But you won't do that."

"Oh and why?" That haughty tone was exactly what she remembered her sister as, and had the situation been less serious, she would have smiled.

"Because _he_'s here."

Bellatrix whipped her head around and sure enough she caught a glimpse of the disbelieving face of their cousin.

"I know you Bella."

Her eyes thinned in anger as she whispered harshly. "Don't think it over, Andromeda. I'll find you, and my dreams will come true."

_And Andromeda believed her._


	7. Dark Dreams

_Word count:_148

**Dark Dreams**

Sometimes in the dark of the night, when everything around you is so black you can't even see your own hands, you lie back on your bed and hear her voice.

Her words are like silk and honey, but her eyes burn with such fire you fear you'll go up in flames and be entirely consumed.

You close your eyes and imagine her there – you know it's poison, that you shouldn't, but if this is your damnation then you'd let yourself be damned.

Those fantasies are dark but oh so alluring, and you can't help but jump a little each time the old house's floors creak. _Maybe it's her_, whispers treacherously your mind, _maybe she'll take you away this once, just this once_.

It's not her – it's never her – but in the dark recess of your mind you hope _(know)_ that one day it will be.


	8. Ignorance

_Word count:_100

**Ignorance**

Regulus felt out of place. He knew he shouldn't – after all, he finally had what he wanted: a place in Hogwarts' greatest House – but he did.

It was all because of Sirius, who still hadn't looked at him. His brother had promised, hadn't he? _Always together._

"Don't you know anything?" Came the mocking reproach.

"Excuse me?"

"He's a Gryffindor, you're a Slytherin. Give it up."

"…"

"Oh lay off him Malfoy. He's new; you can't blame him for his ignorance."

"Can't I?"

"No. He's mine. I'll teach him."

And if Bellatrix' grin showed more teeth than normal, well, Regulus didn't mind.

_**AN: **_

**This was written for the 100 Words Exact Drabble Challenge, prompt: Ignorance.**


End file.
